When Two Paths Collide
by FourTrisBound
Summary: What happens when Four, a business tycoon and a billionaire, finds his eyes staring upon a normal girl, Tris Prior. Tris moves to California to escape her past in Chicago. Four own Dauntless Enterprise, who started his company with a penny and became BIG and hot. Four and Tris are in their Mid-Twenties. Takes place In San Diego, California.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Tris

**Author's Note:**

 **This first chapter is bad, but the chapters after this are way better, stay tuned.**

 **BetaReader: GerdyGeretha**

 **Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I have been thinking about this story idea for a while now and I decided to start now** **So here its is:**

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

Tris P.O.V

"Tris, get over here. NOW!" Tori shouts over the sounds of heavy breathing and grunting, sweaty men and women using the gym.

"Coming Tori!" I shout, while walking into the backroom where Tori is stacking a bunch of boxes.

The gym, Benefit Fitness, is at the top of the list for the best gyms in the world, with top class machines for all types of workouts. Planting itself in the number 2 spot, after Four's private gym in the Dauntless Enterprise building. Rumors have it that no one has ever been inside his gym, the only way to see the gym is from the outside or from inside his office, but he never lets anyone go inside. He is a God; with his own gym, with glass walls that outlook the entire city of San Diego. He owns Dauntless Enterprise, worth over billions. He has everything, literally, but he earned it.

"What is it now Tori?" I question her, tired of constantly being moved to different places for different needs.

"Stop complaining, I need you to give this to Christina," she says, while handing me a large bag of nails and tools.

Christina is one of my best friends, through thick and thin she's a big part of who I am. She is bold, sexy, and all men fawn over her, especially when you work at a gym with perverted men eyeing girls wearing basically no clothes. I on the other hand have no curves. The only thing I like about myself are my abs, which showed up after I started to work out, making myself stronger so I could never be taken advantage of again.

"Hey Chris, this if for you." I say walking over to Christina who has been working on fixing the broken treadmill for the past hour.

"Thanks Trissy." she says. She hates when I call her Chris and I hate it when she calls me Trissy.

I snicker and roll my eyes, walking away. I've been friends with Christina since college and she's been here for me through tough times.

My job is to basically register new people for memberships, check members in, fix broken workout machines, maintain the place, and run errands for Tori. When I run errands for Tori, she basically makes me get her coffee or deliver papers to other people, because according to Tori, Christina isn't good with mature adults as I am.

Since I finished registering in new gym members, I sit back on the chair and call Zeke. Zeke was my best friend and cuddle buddy in college. We told each other everything, it sucked leaving him in Chicago and going to California. People always thought we were a couple but we never felt that way about each other, it was more if a brotherly and sisterly love.

"TRIS!" Zeke shouts on the phone when he picks up, "What's up? I miss my cuddle buddy so much. Why did you have to leave me? Hows California been treating you?" He breathes out.

"So many questions oh my god. First nothing much, just at work. Secondly you know why I had to leave. Thirdly, California is great, a new start and a new life is refreshing and I miss you too Zeke. What's up with you?"

"I'm great, not. Still been looking for a job and I really miss you and Uri. Speaking of which, how's Uri?"

"Uriah is great he's found himself a girl. About that, you know how I work with Marlene?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Uriah is dating Marlene and he offered her a new job. So now there is an opening here and I asked Tori if I could let you work here and she said.."

"What? CONTINUE." Zeke interrupts.

"She said yes!" I laugh and say ignoring the fact that he interrupted me.

"Thanks Tris! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, you should head over ASAP, Tori needs all the help she can get." I chuckle.

"TRIS!" Tori shouts.

"I have to go Tori is yelling at me again, bye Zeke."

"Bye Tris, see you soon, tell Tori I say thanks for the job. AHH!" Zeke shouts, then he hangs up.

"Torrriiii, what dya want from mee." I whine. I love Tori, but we have this love hate relationship, in which we always yell at each other. But, I know she will always have my back, she is basically like my second mother, since I had to leave my real mother back in Chicago when I left.

"Tris, I need you to work the morning shift tomorrow, so you can leave early today if you want."

"Okay, fine with me. Oh by the way, Zeke is taking the job and he says thanks!" I say excitedly, happy to reunite with bestie, and have some fun together. Then I grab my stuff, wave bye to Christina and leave.

I hail over a taxi, as I don't own a car and don't need one. I can easily travel around San Diego just by walking, but sometimes it can be a pain. I share a 2-bedroom, cozy house, with Christina. It's a small house but it works perfectly. I head to my room to sleep as I have to wake up early tomorrow and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Four

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello again, I plan to update frequently, especially during the weekends. Well here is Chapter 2, hope you guys like it. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

 **If there are, blame me. -GerdyGertha aka, Betareader**

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

Four's P.O.V

"Four, my man. Whats good!?" Zeke shouts into the phone excitedly.

"Zeke, you finally called. I'm great how are you? Hows old Chicago?" I say walking into my office at Dauntless Enterprise.

"You finally picked up you busy ass." He says, causing me to chuckle. "Chicago is decent, you know same old same old. Its different without all of you guys."

"Agreed. When are you going to come California? Its been so long."

"I know, last time we met you lived in a tiny studio apartment, now you have mansions everywhere. But buddy, I'm officially moving to CALI."

"For real?" I ask.

"Yup my best bud Tris hooked me up with a job at Benefit Fitness."

"How the fuck did you land a job at the second best gym in the world? Obviously after mine." I say surprised Zeke already has job and he's not vene here.

"Tris is pretty awesome, can't wait to see your gym."

"Ooh Zeke, who is this Tris? I will let you look at it, but you will not get any of your sweat on my million dollar equipment."

"Ugh fine then. She is no one, just my _best friend_ from college. She helped me get through hard times man, we had each other's back. We are really close, I might have cried when she left Chicago.

"What the fuck man? You cried? Did _Zeke_ cry? I thought I was your best friend."

"Oh you think you're so cool, just cause you're big bad Four. Yes, you are my best _bro_ friend. We have something that Tris and I don't share: the bro code. But then again she was there for me in college while you left me after high school and became a billionaire."

"Yeah sure, whatever. When are you coming over?"

"My flight lands tomorrow!"

"Remember to visit me through my secret back entrance."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I have heard the stories of people waiting hours just to get into your office, cause you're so busy."

"You should be honored bro. Only you and my parents know about it."

"Well maybe when you find a girl, you will tell her too."

"Fuck you man, I swear all girls are obsessed with me. I want one who is genuine, smart, and won't fawn over me."

"Well I have to admit you are pretty hot. So I'm guessing you stopped with the one night stands with other girls?"

"Yeah, I'm done with that shit. I'm just going to lay back and let what happens, happen."

"Wow, that is deep. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Zeke," I say while entering my office through my back entrance. My back entrance is a hallway that leads to the door of my office. To enter the hallway you have to enter a special code: 4664. I then enter the elevator which takes me to the 50th floor. I used to be afraid of heights, but I conquered my fear later on.

I gave up on entering through the main entrance into the Dauntless Enterprise building because there are girls who always try to get my attention and stop me. The worst are my co-workers Nita and Lauren; always shoving their boobs in my face and whispering perverted things. I made the mistake of sleeping with both of them before when I was drunk. But that's the past.

I exit the elevator and enter from the back of my office, I head straight for my gym. When I open the doors into my gym, I see that the glass walls are shattered, and my gym equipment has been trashed and stolen.

"What the fuck?" I ask aloud.

The last thing I want to do is call in Lauren, but I have to because she is the only one here at 4:00 in the morning. I wonder why Zeke was awake so early.

I call for Lauren to come in and within a matter of seconds she enters.

"Hey Fo- What the…"

"Yeah, get someone to fix this and order new equipment. Right away please."

"Okay I'll get right to it," she says while coming closer to me. "Mm, how about after some fun again like last time?" Now she is caressing my chest.

"That was a mistake Lauren. Get it through your head. I was drunk," I say while pushing her away. "Now fix this by tomorrow or you're fired."

I would love to fire her, but I have to keep a good relationship with her father, as he is my business partner. Fuck what am I going to do now? It's 4:00 in the morning so there shouldn't be anyone there at Benefit Fitness. I hope it's open. Benefit Fitness is less than a block away from my company, so I am there within a matter of minutes.

I open the door, and am hit by a blonde haired girl.

"Ow…Wait…Four?" she asks.

"What the fuck?" I demand angrily, thinking that the girl smashed into me on purpose because I'm the "Great Four."

"No need to be so rude, Jesus. Fuck you, jerk!" she says as she goes outside to flip the 'closed' sign to 'open.' So I'm guessing she works here.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I say stunned by the girl who didn't fawn over me and instead showed attitude.

Damn, she is wearing really short shorts and a tank top exposing her tanned arms and muscular arms. She is short but it looks great on her.

"Yeah, sure you are. You a member?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. I take out my member card that I got from Tori before I built up Dauntless Enterprise.

"Why are you here? You have your own amazing gym. What happened?" she asks still pissed at me.

"It was trashed this morning; the glass walls were shattered, it was a mess."

"Oh," she says scanning my member card then walking away.

I head for the treadmill when I spot her punching the bags. Damn she looks so sexy. What I would do to- No, Tobias you're not a playboy anymore. Then I hear a large _bang_ and the punching bag falls off its chains. _I'm don_ e she is amazing and strong. She is beautiful. I could stare into her eyes all day, and her ass, God. I feel myself get hard and start to think about anything besides the blonde. I bet she already has a boyfriend; probably one who doesn't have a messed up past.

After a while, people start entering the gym, so I leave before I am recognized.

"Bye," I say to the blonde, as I head out the door and go back to my office.

 **Author's Note: Please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Thanks to my Betareader Gerdy Gertha**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Four, again

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: I plan to update every 2 days :)**

 **I do not own Divergent. (Disclaimer)**

 **Apologies for errors. -GerdyGertha, betareader**

 **Rated M for Future Chapters**

Tris's P.O.V

It's almost 4:00 in the morning so I head for work to open up the gym. I like having an early shift because no one is ever there in the morning, so I get time to work out without being stared at by creeps.

I unlock the door and drop off my bag, that contains a change of clothes and a bottle of water, on my desk. I head back to the door to flip on the open sign, when all of a sudden I bump into someone and stop myself from tripping. I look up and I see Four?

"Ow…Wait… Four?" I ask in confusion.

"What the fuck?" he spits angrily.

"No need to be rude, Jesus. Fuck you jerk!" I say with attitude. Who the hell does he think he is? I go outside and turn the closed sign to open, which I was doing before I was rudely smacked into.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he says genuinely. Seriously, just because he is Four doesn't give him the right to apologize and me just to be fine with it. Fuck me, I can see his muscles bulging out of his arms. He is lean, which shows he doesn't work out just to show off.

"Yeah, sure you are. You a member?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says and takes out his member card. I wonder how he got it. Oh wait, I remember Tori telling me something about knowing Four before he became all that. Maybe that's when he got it. But why is he here, he has his own gym.

"Why are you here? You have your own amazing gym. What happened?" I ask angrily, because I'm still mad at him for being rude.

"It was trashed this morning. The glass walls were shattered; it was a mess."

"Oh," I say. That is certainly going to cost him a lot of money to fix. Well, it's not my problem; he has enough money to fix it. I walk away from him and head for the punching bags.

I see Four on the treadmill. Wait, is he staring at me? No, he's not. He's probably just focused on something behind me. I swear he is like a sex God... look at him. I can feel myself getting wet, thinking about those muscular arms wrapped around me while he… _Change topic!_ Like he would ever like me; he could get any girl in this world. One with curves and experience.

After a while I go back to my desk since people have started to arrive. A few minutes pass and Four says 'bye' and leaves the building.

"Heyo, Tris." Christina greets me while walking in right before Tori.

"Hey, Tris, can I ask you for a favor?" Tori asks.

"What is it now? You want me to get coffee for you?"

She chuckles, "Not this time. I need you to run this file over to Four. Tell him it's from Tori and he should let you in."

"Why? You have never asked me to deliver anything to him before," I saw while groaning. "He's such a jerk," I whisper to no one specifically.

" _Just go_. And deliver it to him personally. Do not give it to his staff. This is important Tris; don't mess it up. And _hurry_ , I need you to be back as fast as you can," Tori demands.

"Fine," I finally concede, wondering what is so important about the file. At least I'll get fresh air.

I grab the paperwork and head to the entrance of Dauntless Enterprise. The building towers over the city and has great views of the San Diego beach.

I enter the building and I'm greeted by a woman who has her boobs hanging out of her shirt. How appropriate, Jesus. I look at her name tag: _Lauren_.

"Hey," she sneers. I'm confused as to why she is looking at me with such an unpleasant grimace. Then I realize I'm wearing gym clothes in a formal business environment. Dammit. Well, whatever fuck it.

"Hey, I need to see Four."

"Yeah and so does everyone else in this world," she snaps back coldly.

"I need to give him a file; it's important," I say pissed from her attitude. What makes Four so busy? He has enough time to hook up with girls - everyone's heard about the number of women he's fucks, so he should have more than enough time to take a file.

"Just tell him it's from Tori."

"I'll run the message to him, but he rejects half of the messages - unless it's extremely important. Just saying."

"Okay," I say then sit down to wait.

One fucking _hour_ later, Lauren walks over to me with a surprised expression.

"Follow me, I'll take you to his office," she says in a confused tone.

She leads me to an elevator where I'm escorted to the 50th floor. Do I really need to be escorted? Just fucking tell me where his office is; it's not like I'm going to blow up the building. I reach two tall double doors, which my escort opens. I go inside and he closes the doors.

"Holy cow." I say to no one really.

I see Four walk out from behind his desk and towards me. "Hey, amazing isn't it?" I see him staring at me. Why did I have to wear gym clothes ugh.

"Oh hey, jerk."

"Sorry about that again, I thought you bumped into me on purpose to get my atten-"

He's so wrong, so I don't mind cutting him off. "Just cause you're Four and have gigantic muscles, doesn't mean all girls are going to fawn over you and praise you."

"Yeah, I know, I was just in a bad mood from the broken gym and everything. Wait, did you just say I have gigantic muscles?" he asks suggestively.

"Maybe, but you know you do," I admit, feeling an embarrassed blush creep up on my cheeks. "Dude I swear this will be the last time I ever enter Dauntless Enterprise again. It takes me 1 hour just to fucking give a file to you."

"Sorry it took so long I was just really busy," he says.

"What a great excuse."

"Here, how about to make up for it, I show you my new and improved gym?"

"Wait, really? You are going to let me see your gym? I've heard you've never let anyone inside."

"Well, maybe it's time I change that," he says as he leads me to a door that he opens to reveal a huge gym. The glass walls give a perfect view of the beaches of San Diego. You can see the waves crashing into the beach.

"Holy mother of god, is this real?" I ask, placing my hand on his top of the line gym machines - ones I have only dreamed about having.

"Yes it is, and hey I never got your name?"

"I'd rather it stay that way," I say teasingly. "Well, I have to go or Tori will yell at me; I mean it has already been more than an hour."

"You waited for an hour, I let you into my gym, and you're going to leave? You know you want to try out the equipment," he tempts me.

"Maybe next time," I say as I drop the files onto his desk and slowly back away.

"You know Tori loves me right? I bet I could convince her not to get mad at you," he says

"Sorry, I have to go. Bye, Four," I say, leaving his office. I want to stay so bad, but I don't want to be fired from the best job in the world; especially when Zeke is going to be working with me. I was convinced Four was a jerk, so I wonder why he let me see his gym… Hmm…

I return back to Benefit Fitness when I see Tori and Christina laughing like crazy. I approach them curiously.

"Hey, Tori."

"Hey, Tris, why did it take you so long? I told you to come back as fast as possible."

"I was as fast as possible, but you don't even know, Tori," I say with venom in my voice. She is the reason I had to pass on the opportunity to spend time with Four. Then I hear Christina giggle.

"What is so funny about it, Chris?"

"Nothing. Tori might have messed with you by telling you to return as fast as possible."

"What!?"

"You don't think she knew that it would take you hours to give him the file? She told you to give it to him personally just to mess with you."

"What the fuck Tori?" I ask quietly, but very creepily.

Tori laughs and gives me an insincere apology that comes out sounding more like a question.

"I'm leaving, and I'm guessing my shift is over?"

"Yeah, go ahead, and relax, Tris. I'm sorry again," she says, sounding like she actually means it. "You have to admit it's funny though," she laughs. And there goes the sincerity.

"Sure, for you. Bye, see you tomorrow." I can't believe Tori did that, whatever. As I leave, I hear Tori and Christina laughing their asses off. Oh I am definitely going to be getting them back, _good_.

 **Author's Note: Please leave a review. I greatly appreciate it -Isha 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Unknowingly Friends

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the kind reviews, they make my day:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

 **Beta: GerdyGertha :)**

 _The Next Day_

"TRIS!" someone shouts out of nowhere. I look up from my desk and see Zeke standing in front of me with a big smile plastered on his face.

"ZEKE!" I shout excitedly as I drop the papers I'm holding and jump on top of him. Then I notice everyone in the gym looking at us strangely. "Fuck off," I shout and they look away.

"I missed you so much, Tris," Zeke says while placing me back onto the ground after a long hug.

"I did, too, Zeke."

"Oh, so this must be Zeke." Tori walks over and says.

"That's me!" Zeke confirms with a grin.

"Where are you staying at?" I ask noticing a suitcase propped upright next to him.

"About that…" he says. Suddenly, he grabs me, places me on his shoulders, takes his suitcase in his hands, and takes off running.

"What the hell? Where are you going?" I ask.

"Nowhere...," he says suspiciously.

I look up and see that he stopped at the back entrance of Dauntless Enterprise. He runs to the back door and punches in a code which causes the door to open.

"What the fuck, Zeke? How the hell do you know the code? Where are you going? Why are we here?"

"You'll see. Calm down, Trissy," he says.

"Ugh," I groan in response to his vague non-answer. He walks towards the elevator at the end of the hallway and presses the button that indicates the 50th floor. Wait a seco- Oh my god, is he going to _Four's office?_ No way!

We reach the 50th floor with me still on his shoulders. He opens a door which leads into Four's office. _What?_

"FOUR! Your favorite Pedrad is here," Zeke shouts while walking towards Four's desk.

"Zeke? He…" Four says but doesn't finish as he sees me on top of Zeke.

"Hey, jerk," I say, not questioning why Zeke brought me here. I'll leave that up to Four.

"Uhweh…." he mutters, but he seems to be at a loss for words. _Good_.

"What? Are you not happy to see me? You see this is why _Tris_ is my best friend. Tris was excited to see me - unlike you," Zeke says jokingly. How in the world does Zeke know who Four is, and just randomly know that there is a secret fucking way to get up here?

"ZEKE!" Four shouts as he walks towards Zeke and they give each other a man hug. With me still on top of Zeke, I am involuntarily also a participant in their masculine embrace. _Can't_ _he put me down when he does this shit_ _?_ I really wish I was Zeke right now though... What I would do to feel Four's muscular arms wrapped around me.

"I'm still here, Zeke," I say

"Wait, so you're Tris? You could have told me your name yesterday. Was it really that hard?" Four asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Billionaire," I scoff.

"Wait, you guys have met before?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah. He came to Benefit Fitness, bumped into me, and didn't even apologize. Then I met him again the same day when Tori told me to 'personally' deliver a file to him," I explain.

"I said I was sorry. I thought you were going to fawn over me like other girls. Oh, and about the file, you could have given it to one of my staff members to run it up to me."

"Yeah I figured that out the hard way. Tori pranked me... that son of a bitch."

"Woah bro, in no shape or form is Tris just like _any_ girl." Zeke defends me.

"You don't say... " Four says.

"How did you know Four had a back entrance?" I ask Zeke.

"He told me so I could visit him right when I arrived instead of having to wait hours to meet him," Zeke explains.

"If only I could have know yesterday," I say to myself. "So, Zeke, like I said before, where are you staying at?"

"Four's place," he answers proudly.

"You think you're so cool don't you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, I get to stay at a billionaire's house, so I'm pretty cool." he smirks.

I kick him in the balls and then jump of his shoulders. Four and I start laughing our asses off as he crumples to the floor, clutching himself.

"So, how do you know Zeke?" I ask. "I'm assuming you already know how I know Zeke."

"We go way back to the beginning of high school and to the end," Four says.

"Then he left me to start a business which is now the best business in the world, Dauntless Enterprise," Zeke groans while he is still on the floor curled up in the fetal position.

"What a great promoter. Maybe I should have him doing commercials," Four teases, but Zeke is too busy groaning to respond.

"Wait, so you are from Chicago?" I ask Four.

"Born and raised," he says.

"Zeke, how come you never mentioned Four?" I ask.

"I mighthavebeenjealousthathebeacameabillionaire," he mumbles very quickly, but still loud enough to understand.

"Zeke, why? You know you're my best man," Four says.

"I don't even know. Okay, change the topic," Zeke says as he stands up.

My phone buzzes and I see a text from Tori.

 _Go enjoy yourself with Zeke. I'll give you the rest of the day off. Sorry about the prank, again._

"Hey, Tori texted me and now I have the rest of the day off. What do you want to go do?" I ask.

"We can go to my house and watch a movie. Invite some of your friends," Four suggests.

"Sure, as long as you're all done here," I say.

Four nods. "Yup, I'm all done here, just a few minutes."

"I'll call Uriah and he can bring Marlene," Zeke says.

"I'll call Christina and Shauna," I say.

"What about you Four?"

"I'll call Will," he says. "Wait, Christina? Does she work with you at Benefit Fitness?"

"Yeah," I say slowly, a bit confused by Four's question.

"Will's totally been crushin' on your friend," he says.

" _Ooh!_ Is he the one with the brown, shaggy hair?"

"Yup, thats him."

"Christina _might-sorta-kinda_ like him, too. But you can't tell anyone I said that."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, Plz keep leaving reviews, they make my day. If you guys have any ideas for the story let me know. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gang :)

_Chapter 5_

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for the kind reviews :)**

 **Beta-funness by GerdyGertha :)**

 **ReaderGirl2000, Thank you for your review! I don't plan on ending the story soon :)**

 **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR :)**

 **PLEASE LEAVE CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS IDEAS!READ THIS!**

 **Rated M for future chapters (possibly in the next 3-4 chapters)**

Four gives me his address and then I text it to Christina. While we exit his office, we pass Lauren and that bitch full on glares at me, but I walk right past her. We walk down into his garage and get into is Lamborgini.

"Nice ride, bro," Zeke says.

"Hey, what's Lauren's problem?" I ask.

"I don't even fucking know, she is one of those girls who always tries to get my attention. Watch out for her she is evil," Four says. I don't think that is the problem though. I know Four is leaving out details, but whatever.

" _Oh my god,_ " I gasp as I get out of the car. Four's house towers high above with no other houses surrounding it; instead, it's surrounded by lush fields. The best part is that the he has his own private beach. I see a pool on the rooftop and one in his gigantic backyard, surrounded by more lush greenery.

Zeke stands speechless looking like a fool just like me. Four just stands there staring at me... _Damn_ , his eyes though. I could stare into them for the rest of my life. His lips look luscious, soft, and plump. I realize we have been staring at each other for a while, so we both look away and I blush.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" he asks, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yup," replies Zeke.

Four opens the double doors which lead into a large living room. The huge house is furnished with modern attributes: white cabinets, marble countertops, top quality appliances. It surely costs a fortune.

"This is amazing," I say in awe.

"I agree," says Zeke.

"You guys can make yourself comfortable on the couches while I get you guys drinks," Four says.

"Fine with me. Bring them drinks on," Zeke grins. "Zeke and the great Tris have _reunited!_ " he shouts, making me blush. Fucking Zeke.

"I feel left out.," says Four jokingly.

"Yo, I just saw your _amazingly-beautiful-words-cannot-describe_ house, okay? So, I am going to praise Tris."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Four, putting his palms up in surrender.

Four goes off into the kitchen while Zeke and I go sit on the couch. Did I forget to mention how comfortable and fluffy it is? It feels like a fucking cloud. It'd be the perfect place to have s- nevermind.

"Tris, it has been a while. How has life been? You have your eyes upon anyone?" Zeke asks while moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"I literally talked to you on the phone 3 times a week; you know exactly what is going on, Mr. Cuddlebuddy," I say.

"Ooh, speaking about that " he says while motioning his arms asking me to climb onto his lap. I gladly agree. He wraps his arms around me while I lay my head back on his neck.

"Ahh, the good old times," I say.

"I agree, the bestest cuddle in the world," he says while nuzzling his head in my neck. We have no feelings whatsoever for each other. It all started in college where we were both lonely singles. We became best friends and always saw couples cuddling. So, why not cuddle with friends? It's comfortable and makes you feel warm. If cuddling with Zeke feels like this, I wonder what it would feel like to cuddle with someone you love.

Four walks in with drinks staring at us strangely and I see a spark in his eye of _jealousy_?

"What? This is normal, okay?" I say.

"Yeah Four, don't look at us like that," Zeke agrees.

"Ok, okay, I won't judge. Sorry," he says while lifting his hands up into the air to show he is innocent, but he still seems uncomfortable.

A _ding_ rings through the house and I jump up and run towards the door shouting, "I got it!"

All of a sudden I trip over the fucking carpet, but luckily a pair of strong arms save me from the disaster. I look up and see that my savior is Four.

"Whoa Tris, are you okay?" Four asks.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks," I say while giving him a genuine smile. We stare into each other's eyes, him not letting go of my waist and me not pulling away. Our moment gets ruined by repetitive _dings_ echoing through the house, showing that my friends are getting impatient.

Four opens the door and Will comes inside standing really closely to Christina. _Huh._ I see Four wink at me and I wink right back, knowing he also saw them standing fairly close to each other. Then comes in Uriah and Marlene. Lastly, Shauna comes in. I know Shauna, as she is a regular customer at the gym, and we became good friends really quickly. They all take a moment to admire Four's house, but after that we all settle down on the couches.

I walk over to Zeke and jump down onto his lap. "Fuck! That hurt," Zeke says.

"Too bad. Wait, seriously? I thought I weighed nothing, I recall you saying that before."

"Zeke is just a cry baby," Four says, and we all nod our heads in agreement. After Zeke settles down, he wraps his arms around me again and I see Four shuffle is his seat. Is he okay?

"Let's get this party started!" Uriah and Zeke shout at the same time.

 _Four's P.O.V_

We decide to play Never Have I Ever. We're making it more interesting with drinks since it's Friday night and none of us work tomorrow. Regardless, I notice Tris and I both get lighter drinks. I am not in the mood to have a hangover tomorrow.

 _Fucking Tris and Zeke._ I would do anything to be Zeke right now. I bet he has feelings for Tris, but then again I keep seeing him stare at Shauna... Is that her name?

"I'll go first, just cause," Uriah says. "Never have I ever had sex outdoors."

"You get right to it, don't you?" I ask.

"That's how I play, get used to it!" Uriah replies.

Tris, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and I drink.

"When!?" Christina asks, directing the question at Tris. We all shake our heads in disbelief along with her.

Tris covers her face while Zeke asks, "Should I tell them?"

"Go ahead. Chris is not going to leave me alone if you don't," Tris says. I see her hide her face in Zeke's shoulder. What the fuck?! "She had sex with her boyfriend Al at a little camping trip we went on in college," he says while cracking up. As he says this I start feeling tense and uncomfortable. Like sure, I've had sex outdoors, but that was when I was a total fuckboy.

" _Ha_ - _ha_. _So_ funny," Tris says slowly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Zeke had sex in a fucking parking lot, like that's any better than mine. What about you Chris? Four?" Tris asks.

" _Zeke?_ Really?" I ask while dying of laughter.

"Fuck off, bro! What about you, huh?" he replies.

"I had sex with Katrina in the janitor's closet in high school," I say trying not to be embarrassed.

"Wait, Katrina? Like the super hot chick who always wore pink?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah. Okay, let's continue." I say, trying to change the subject.

 _Zeke's P.O.V_

I feel Tris tense when Four said he had sex with Katrina. Is she uncomfortable? I see her staring at Four. Of course! She likes Four. Oh my god, my Trissy has a crush. I also noticed that when I said Tris had sex with Al, jealousy was written all over Four's face.

 _I am so going to hook up my two best friends._

"What are you smirking about?" Tris asks me quietly. I just shake my head at her and try to focus on the game again.

I see Shauna sitting by all by herself. _God damn_ she has curves and big breasts. Operation One: hook up Four and Tris, Operation Two: try to get to know Shauna.

"Never have I ever watched porn," I say.

Uriah and Christina both take a drink.

"EW! What the fuck Christina? Uriah too?" Tris shouts. Christina and Uriah both are embarrassed so Christina hides her face behind Will's back.

"Never have I ever been in a possession of a sex toy," Tris says. Christina, Shauna, and I all take a drink.

"Okay enough, this is getting really weird. How about we play Candor or Dauntless?" Christina suggests. We all agree.

We decide to go out to Four's private beach and light up a campfire. It's summertime so it's warm but there is a slight breeze. Let Operation One and Two commence!

 _Tris'_ _P.O.V_

I hear the waves crash up onto the beach. Four's house is amazing and so calming. I can imagine Four being stressed and coming down here to just relax. His job is really stressful, so it must be wonderful to have this getaway. There are four couple's couches surrounding the campfire. Christina sits with Will, Uriah obviously sits with Marlene, and lastly Zeke sits with Shauna. Huh. I raise my eyebrows at Zeke and he just shrugs.

I see that there is only one couch left and so Four and I go to sit down.

"Hey," he says in a really sexy and rough voice. Fuck how does he do that?

"Hey Four. Your house is really something isn't it?" I ask the obvious.

"It's amazing; I like leaving work and coming home to a vacation everyday," Four says.

We sit only a few inches from each other, and so I can feel his warm breath on my face as we talk. I feel a shiver run up my spine and my hearts starts to beat faster.

"Are you cold?" he asks sweetly. Why does he care about me so much!? And what's with all of the staring? I bet that's how he is with every girl; I am not that special. I'm disappointed, but I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah," I say, not wanting to give away the real reason I shivered. He wraps one of his muscular arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I smile up at him, and he returns a panty-dropping smile that makes me feel warm inside.

This is so much better than cuddling with Zeke. I can feel electricity burning throughout my body. Does he feel it, too?

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) The next chapter is Candor or Dauntless, AYY WHO'S EXCITED? I Would like to thank my wonderful Betareader for making my job easier and making my writing outstanding. Love you, Gerdy Geretha 3 Anyone excited for Halloween? BOO! jkjk LEAVE CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS IDEAS OKAY? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Steamy Candor or Dauntless

_Chapter 6_

I do not own Divergent. (Disclaimer)

 **Author's Note: Get ready for Candor or Dauntless!**

 **Beta: GerdyGertha :)**

 _Four's P.O.V._

I wrap my arms around Tris and my arms get a deep tingling sensation. _Fuck_. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment of being close to her. Warmness courses through my body. Then she fucking makes it even better by leaning her head back onto my shoulder. I can feel her light breaths on my ear. I swear I get hard, so thank god she is not sitting on my lap.

"So, Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks.

"Dauntless," Christina responds.

"I dare you to fucking kiss Will already," Tris says, causing me to laugh behind her.

Christina looks at Will and they both smile. Will starts it off by being a gentleman and leaning in first. It escalates from there so quickly that we have to shout _Get a room!_ They finally stop locking lips.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Dauntless. Duh," he replies, looking fierce.

"I dare you to put sand in your underwear," Christina says.

"Fuck no, that shit gets everywhere," he says, while taking off his jacket.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks Tris.

"I dare you to take a dip in the ocean water," Zeke says.

"I could loan you a towel, and maybe after you're done you could use my shower," I suggest.

"Deal," Tris says. Then she takes off running into the water, making everyone laugh.

She reaches the ocean and waits for the waves to come to her, while shouting, "Waves come to me!" She sticks her arms out into the air when the wave comes crashing into her.

"Four, get me a damn towel!" she yells while running back, trying to make herself warm by wrapping her arms around herself.

I run to go get a towel from my cabinet. I return and see Tris standing there shivering, while our friends are still laughing at her.

"What the fuck guys, why are you laughing?" I ask, while tossing the towel at Tris, who greedily wraps it around her.

"It's just… so funny," Zeke says through laughter, nearly crying. "She... she.. said, waves come to me." Zeke says while laughing.

I sit back down on the couch and usher Tris to join me. I grab her and place her on my lap, while wrapping my arms around her wet and sandy self.

"Finally, warmth. Thank you," she says, with a breath of relief.

"Ay, no problem," I say, meaning every word.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tris asks.

"Dare. Duh," Uriah says, rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to drink a sip of hot sauce," Tris says.

"I got this!" he says.

I pull Tris off my lap, even though I really do not want to, and go get hot sauce from my kitchen. I return, hand the hot sauce to Uriah, sit back down and pull Tris back onto my lap. Luckily, she smiles, telling me she also enjoys it. I smile back, relieved.

Uriah takes two gulps of hot sauce and immediately starts fanning his tongue. He opens a hidden compartment under the armrest of the couch, grabs water, and gulps the whole thing. This all happens while we all laugh our asses off.

After he calms down he continues and asks me, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say, not wanting to say Truth, because I know they will ask me what my real name is.

"I dare you to play 'are you nervous' with Tris, right here." I looks at Tris for approval and she nods. _Fuck yeah._

I place one hand on her soft and sexy inner thigh and the other hand is cupping her cheek. She feels soft against my hands.

"Are you nervous yet?" I ask, never wanting this to end.

"No," she says, not giving me any hints of what she feels about this.

I inch my hand up, so my hand is basically touching her sex, through the outside of her high waisted shorts. What I would do to pull her shorts and panties to the side and just-. The other hand inches closer to her lips.

"Are you nervous yet?" I ask.

"No," she says, but I can hear a waver in her voice.

I hook my finger under the waistline of her shorts. Realizing that I'm so close to her, makes me harder than I already am. Thank god I shifted my position to do this, so she doesn't feel my complete hard on. It has never been like this with other girls, I want to touch her and feel her, make slow sweet love to her. _Fuck_.

I lower my hand from her face to cup her boob, and I hear a small moan come out of her mouth. _Fuck…_

"Are you nervous yet?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. But neither of us move, enjoying this intimate interaction. She is not pulling away, does she like me too? Wait, I like her? Of course I do. Fuck I have a crush on Tris, I'm totally going to win her over, but would she want to be with a broken man? After a while, we both realize that the crew is staring at us, so I take my hands off of her, sadly.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says.

"How many times have you and Uriah done it?" I ask, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Today?" she says, causing the group to start cracking up.

"Okay then, today," I say.

"3," she says blushing, trying to look away.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Shauna says.

"Who is the hottest guy here? Besides Four," Marlene says.

"Zeke," she says. Zeke smiles and pulls her onto his lap. I smirk at Zeke and he glares back at me.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks, starting Round 2 of Candor or Dauntless.

"Truth," Tris answers.

"Why did you leave Chicago?" Shauna asks.

Tris takes off her shirt immediately and a look of sadness overtakes her face but then quickly disappears, but I notice.

After a few more rounds, Zeke is completely drunk and is all over Shauna. I remain in just my boxers and Tris is in her shorts and in a pink undershirt.

"Dauntless," I say. I see Zeke whisper something into Shauna's ear and she smirks at him.

"I dare you to take a body shot off Tris," Shauna says.

Oh how I would love to do that, but I don't know if Tris wants to. I'm only in my boxers so I have no choice. I look at Tris and she nods along, also knowing I'm only in boxers.

I take Tris inside my house and the gang follows behind. She takes off her shirt and I can't help but stare at her abs. _Damn that girl works out_. Just when I thought she couldn't get any better.

I pour the liquid on her abs which then flow down into her belly button. I look at her for approval again and she nods. God, I'm way more excited for this than I should be.

I slowly lick the booze that's trickling down her steamy hot abs, savoring each second of it. She arches her back moaning loud enough for only me to hear. I smile onto her stomach, I approach her belly button, where I dip my tongue in and suck. Hard.

"Fuck," she says quietly. As I lick the remaining bits, I see a scar on her stomach. One that I know so well, one that can only occur from- _Oh my god..._

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) Plz leave reviews, they encourage me to update faster. Sorry I have been so busy, school is a pain. If you have any ideas or want something to happen in the story write a review and It might make it into my story :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Who likes who?

**_Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter._**

 _Chapter 7_

 _Tris' P.O.V._

Four licks and sucks my stomach, drinking up all the booze traveling down my stomach, making electricity radiate through my body. Fuck, this feels so good. I hope he doesn't hear my moans though. As he approaches the end, I see him look at the scar on my stomach that has almost faded away. Oh shit, it's not like he knows what it's from. _Fucking Peter, I swear._

After he finishes, I pull my shirt back on quickly, hoping that he doesn't bring up the scar. "Can I use your shower now?" I ask. "There is sand everywhere." And by 'everywhere' I mean in my lower parts, Four wiped off all the sand on my abs.

"Here, follow me; I'll take you to a shower," Four says. The rest of the gang gets up to leave and Zeke follows Four and I.

"Zeke, this is your room," Four says, while walking to the second floor and opening the door into a large bedroom. Did I forget to mention he has 5 floors in his house!?

We leave Zeke in his room, and I follow Four up onto the third floor to his bedroom. The door opens up into a gigantic room; complete with its own kitchen and living room.

"You can use my bathroom, because none of the other bathrooms have any soap or shampoo," he says. I get to use a shower that _he_ uses... _naked_ … Holy fuckeries.

"Okay, thanks," I say appreciatively.

I walk into his bathroom, which is the size of my bedroom at home, and see a jacuzzi facing a large glass wall overlooking Four's private beach. The jacuzzi is also as big as a queen-sized bed, so basically, a miniature fucking pool. I take off my clothes and place them neatly on the vast vanity counter. I enter the shower and see that there are different nozzles for different purposes. I turn on the rain shower setting which has LED lights, making the water look purple. There is a lengthy shower bench behind me, probably more than 6 feet long.

I wonder how many girls he has brought here before. _Ugh_. I use Four's man smelling soap, which smells amazing, like Four. I wash my hair and do the usual. After I'm done, I grab the towel behind the shower and dry myself with it.

Now I realize I have a problem. What am I going to wear? I wrap the towel around myself and step into Four's room. I see him sitting on the bed, shirtless. His large biceps bulge and I can clearly see his well defined abs, _damn_. I feel myself get wet, and not from my shower.

"Oh, hey Tr-" Four starts, and his voice cracks slightly when he realizes I am only wearing a towel, "-is I got clothes for you," he finishes his sentence. He gets up and hands me a stack of clothes, while scanning me from top to bottom.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, appreciative that I won't have to wear my wet, sandy clothes.

I head into the bathroom and realize that he just handed me some women's clothes. What the fuck? I wonder what slut he got these from.

I also see in the stack that there is a set of bra and panties. Okay now what the fuck? Whatever. I wear the set of clothes, which consists of a pink tank top and white shorts that both say Dauntless Enterprise. _Oh_ , so this is not just some hooker's clothes. I laugh to myself at my overreaction. But that still doesn't explain the undergarments.

Thank god I shaved so I can show off my tanned legs in these shorts - not that my legs are sexy or anything. I walk back out into his room and jump down right next to him on his bed. I don't know why but I just feel comfortable with him, like I can be myself.

"Heyo," I say, trying not be too obviously staring at his abs again.

"Hey Tris, how was the shower?" Four asks, I see him scanning me from head to toe again, stopping to stare longer at my legs it seems.

" _Amazing!_ Your bathroom, no your whole house, is extraordinary," I compliment.

"I agree, I never get tired of this house. Sometimes it gets lonely here - I mean one person in this gigantic house, so I'm happy Zeke's here," he says.

"Ah, you can never get tired of Zeke," I agree with a smile. "Well fuck," I say, realizing Christina was my ride back home.

"What happened?" Four asks concerned.

"Well, I don't have a car so Christina was my ride home and she is probably off banging Will," I say, pissed.

"I could drive you home or you could spend the night here," Four offers.

"That's too much to ask for," I say, not wanting to be a hastle.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I have a great staff that will take care of everything, you know, so I basically don't have to do anything but give you permission," he says.

"Well, fair enough. I'll stay the night," I say because I am too tired to argue.

He leads me down into a guest bedroom just like Zeke's room. I'm glad he didn't bring up my scar, or maybe he didn't even see it. Zeke walks into my room and sits down next to me.

"Hey, Tris," he says.

"Hey, Zeke," I say, smiling. "Can I tell you something?" I ask him.

"Of course, Tris," he says, wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly way.

"Zeke, I… think that… Four might have… seen my scars," I say, trying to hide the tears.

"Oh Tris, it's okay don't worry. He is a good man and you can trust him. If he hasn't asked you what they are now, I bet he won't later."

"You're right, Zeke," I say.

"I think my Tris has gotten herself a crush," Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I haven't," I say. I can't help but blush. I guess I do like Four, but who wouldn't? He is hot as fuck, like a greek god. Best of all, he is _The Four_ , who wouldn't want to be with him? He's mysterious which makes him even more sexy.

"Yes, you have," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but it's not like he likes me back," I say.

"How would you know? Everyone likes Miss Tris. You might not see it, but men are always fawning over you," he says.

"Sure they are," I say sarcastically. "Goodnight, Zeke," I say while yawning.

"Goodnight, Tris," he says.

I make myself comfortable and fall right asleep, dreaming about a certain muscular, dreamy man.

 _Four's P.O.V._

Something is suspicious with Tris. Why were there belt scars on her? It can't be from her childhood, because they look like recent scars. But they were almost fading away. Fuck, I can't imagine Tris being in pain. I don't know why, but I care about her, and seeing her in a towel was my dream come true. Her soft legs, her perfectly sized breasts - on the small side, but perfect.

 _Zeke's P.O.V._

I knew it, Tris does like Four. Let's just hope Four feels the same way. I decide to go to Four's room.

"Hey, Zeke," Four says, while I walk into his room.

"Hey," I say. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking," he says.

" _Oh_ , about Tris maybe?" I ask, smirking.

" _Maybe_ ," he says.

"Youknowshelikesyouright?" I can't help but blurt out.

" _What_?" Four shouts, happily I think. I can never tell with this dude; he has mastered his poker face.

"Yes," I say, while walking out of his room, feeling guilty that I told him. Fuck, I don't even know if he likes her; he was thinking about her, but then again it could've been in a friendly way.

"Fuck," I say aloud as I head back to my room.

 **Author's Note: If you haven't already go check out Erudite High by my Beta: GerdyGertha**

 **Please leave a REVIEW :) I encourage you to leave a review ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: What?

**Author's Note: Beta- funness by GerdyGertha - LOVE HER**

 **Answer the poll on my profile btw :)**

 **I do not own Divergent. PEACE. xD**

 _Chapter 8_

 _Tris' P.O.V_

I wake up and it takes me a moment to remember where I am. Memories from last night come flooding back loud and clear - thanks to staying sober. I look around at the light colors of Four's guest bedroom and momentarily wonder who furnished and decorated it. I sigh happily at last night and the time I got to spend with Four.

I realize it's a Sunday. So yay, I have absolutely nowhere to be. Maybe I should call Caleb since I haven't talked to him in a while. Caleb lives back in Chicago with my family; where he works as a doctor. Of course _I_ end up working in a gym, but I did get to meet _The_ Four _,_ _so in your face Caleb._

"Hey, Tris," Caleb says, when he answers the phone.

"Hey, Caleb, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, it has. I miss you. Mom and Dad miss you, too," Caleb says.

"Tell them I miss them, too and that I love them," I say, feeling sad that I left my family just because of that douchebag who ruined my life.

"You can come back you know. You're stronger now; he can't do anything to my strong little Tris," Caleb says with hope in his voice. I start to tear up, thinking about my past and how it affected me.

"I know but I found a stable job here in California, and I like it here," I say with a sniffle. "How's Mom?"

"Umm, well Mom-"

"What happened, Caleb?" I ask worried.

"Her breast cancer isn't in her favor. It's starting to spread, Tris," Caleb says worriedly.

"God dammit," I say, now full on breaking down into tears. My mother has been diagnosed with breast cancer for the past 2 years. The worst two years of my life.

"Don't cry, Tris," Caleb says, sadness in his voice.

"Pfft, I'm not," I say, with an obvious little waver in my voice.

"Guess what, Tris? I got a girlfriend!" he exclaims, probably trying to cheer me up.

" _What?!_ " I shriek loudly. "Who? When? Where? Is it Cara?" I ask screaming, probably waking up the entire house.

"Yes, it's Cara. I'll tell you more soon, I have to go Tris," he says.

"You fucktard, I knew it," I say.

"Watch your language, Tris. Bye, I love you," he says.

"I love you, too, Caleb. See you soon," I say.

As I put my phone down I see Four standing at the doorway, with a strange look on his face.

"Oh hey, Four!" I say.

"Hey, I heard a scream and came down here as fast as I could," he says.

"Oh sorry! Oh my god, I just got really excited from a phone call. Sorry about that," I say.

"Were you crying?" Four asks while stepping closer to me.

"Um, no, well it's just that I left my family back in Chicago, and you know, I just got emotional," I say, trying not to tear up again.

He doesn't say anything, he just walks over. He sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around me, making me completely forget about everything around me except his muscular arms.

"No worries. So, breakfast? My executive chef made breakfast downstairs. You up for it?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Sure," I say. realizing how hungry I am. "An _executive_ chef, huh?" I ask, smirking.

"Perks of being The Four," he says with his sexy smirk of his. I roll my eyes and follow him into his kitchen where I see Zeke cupping his hands over his head.

"I'm guessing the hangover caught up to you?" I ask laughing.

"Yah, yah," Zeke groans. "Stop yelling."

"Perks of not drinking yesterday, Zeke," I say, while Four nods along with me.

"You guys think you're so cool, not getting drunk, but _boohoo_ ," Zeke says, sounding like a small child.

We sit down on the stools surrounding the granite-top kitchen island as the chef serves us breakfast. I look down at my plate and see fluffy pancakes topped with maple syrup, a fruit plate consisting of bright red strawberries; mangoes; and watermelon slices. I taste the fruits and it is like heaven in my mouth.

"How do these taste so good?" I ask. "These fruits aren't even in season."

"Perks of being rich and working my ass off," Four says, with his hot smirk. "You're always welcome to drop by to eat or just spend time at my private beach," he says. "Well, to hang out with Zeke or you know..." he trails off, trying to fix the awkwardness.

"I'd be honored," I say with a smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Probably go home, check in on Christina."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zeke says. "At the end of the party, she and Will were kind of _gettin' it on_... so, yeah," Zeke says.

" _Ugh_ ," I groan in disgust.

"POOL PARTY!" Zeke shouts.

"Zeke you shouldn't yell if you have a fucking hangover," I advise.

"Yeah, I realize," he says, holding his head again.

Four grabs painkillers from a cupboard and hands them to Zeke.

"These should stop the hangover," Four says, also handing Zeke water.

"How? No fucking pills can stop hangovers; they just dull the pain, doofus," Zeke says. "Oh right, you're rich, so you probably have some expensive shit."

"A pool party sounds fun, Zeke, but I have to go to work in a few hours." Four says, ignoring all of Zeke's other comments.

"Well, fine then. I'll just hang with Tris. Right, Tris?" Zeke asks me.

"Can't, Zeke," I say. "I'm gonna head home and I don't care whatever the fuck Chris is doing.I need to talk with my mom." Zeke immediately nods knowingly. _Fuck my life_. I really hope my mother is okay.

"I'm going to go head to work. Do you want a ride?" Four asks me sweetly.

"That'd be great," I say with a genuine smile. I see Zeke wink at me from the corner of my eye and I just give him a slight glare.

 _Four's P.O.V_

Tris hops into the passenger seat of my car still wearing the clothes I gave her last night - since they can also pass off as normal day clothes also.

When Zeke told me Tris liked me I was ecstatic. Are my fucking dreams coming true? I've never felt this way about a girl before. Up until now, it has been a strict formula of meet, fuck, ditch. No feelings, no drama, just sex. I could never do that to Tris though; she's so much more than some slutty one nighter.

"So, Tris, tell me about yourself; I don't know much about you," I state, wanting to know her genuinely.

"Not much to know," she says with a shrug. I raise an eyebrow and give her a doubtful look; it works and with a sigh she continues. "I have an older brother, Caleb, who I was on the phone with earlier - you know when I started to cry."

"Oh, that was your brother!" I say with a sigh of relief.

"Who did you think it was?" she asks, confused.

"Oh, no one," I say. I heard her say _I love you._ Damn I thought that was her boyfriend. Thank the lords she doesn't have one.

"Well, anyways, I left my family back in Chicago to come here. I was just emotional this morning because I could have stayed there, but there are just too many bad memories," she says. I have a feeling that's not the full story, but who am I to judge it's not like I can tell her anything about my family.

"I know exactly how you feel," I say, thinking about Marcus and my 'dead' mother.

"Yeah," I say, "I left Chicago for the same reasons."

"Well, Chicago is a great place isn't it? It's so great that we both left!" she say sarcastically, with a cute giggle at the end. "So, tell me about you, Mr. Four." Damn she is funny, cute, sexy, and strong as fuck. Could she get any better?

"Well, what do you want to know?" I ask, not knowing where to start.

"Hmm... How did Dauntless Enterprise start?" she asks.

"Well, that's a long story. Let's see, um, I left Chicago with a few thousand dollars in my pocket. That's when I met Amar; he motivated me, said I could be big. It started off with a few of my innovative ideas. Amar helped me advertise those ideas around the world, and they became very popular. The company then got attached to different branches, and now we are here," I say, trying to sum up the story without mentioning my painful past.

"That's amazing," she says, sitting there in awe.

 **Author's Note: That's the end :) The next chapter will be her talk with her mother and may get sad.**

 **Please leave a review, there were only 2 reviews left last chapter :(, which did not encourage me tot update, so plz do :) Thxs to those two who left me a review ILY**

 **GerdyGeretha- is my amazing BetaReader check out her story Erudite High, it's amazing and complete.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mother

_Chapter 9_

 **Author's Note:** **Hola! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _Tris' P.O.V_

Four drops me off at my house and when I enter I'm surprised to see no one home. I take out my phone and see a text message on my lock screen from Christina.

Christina: I stayed the night over at Will's. ;)

Me: That's great. Thanks for sparing our house.

Christina: Verryy funny.

I sit down to relax on my bed knowing that talking to my mom will be very stressful. Fuck sometimes I wish I was in her position, so she wouldn't have to face the pain.

"Hey, Mom," I greet her when she picks up.

"Hey, Beatrice. How are you?" she asks happily.

"I'm great, Mom. How are you?" I ask, already on the brink of tears, why do I have to be so emotional?

"I'm great, my two children are well, I've lived my life to the fullest, and I couldn't ask for anything more," she says.

"Oh, Mom, what's wrong? What did the doctors say?" I ask, worried.

"Oh nothing. I'm doing great," she says, but I can tell she is lying.

"Mother, what is wrong?!" I shout into the phone, full on crying now.

"Beatrice…" she says, crying.

"Mo-m. Please tell me I ca-n handle i-t," I stutter through my sniffling.

"I.. I… The doctors gave me 2 months….. to…." she trails off her words.

"To what?" I ask bawling my eyes out.

"To.. live. Unless if...if we can get a surgery that costs...costs... $75,000," she says. The line goes silent and I freeze. I can't move, talk, or breath, and then I see black.

* * *

I wake to a wet feeling on my face. I open my eyes and see a blurry Zeke. I think it's Zeke.

"Oh, Tris, oh my god you're awake. _Christina!_ " he shouts.

"Fuck, Zeke, shut up," I say holding my head in pain.

"Tris, what happened?" Christina asks running into the room and handing me a glass of water.

"I..I.." I start to remember the phone call with my mom, making me cry again.

"Tris," Zeke says, wrapping his arms around me. I lean back into his embrace.

"Tris, it's okay. You don't have to tell us; forget I asked," Christina says.

"Fuck!" I shout wanting to get my anger out. _What is life? Does it ever get better?_

"My mom has… has… two months. Unless I can fucking raise seventy-five _thousand fucking dollars_ ," I shout too tired to try to hold in my emotions.. "And the surgery might not even fucking work."

"Oh, Tris," Zeke says while Christina sits there on the brink of tears just like Zeke.

"I can chip in," Christina says while sitting next to Zeke, who is still holding me in his arms.

"I can too," Zeke says.

"But it's $75,000 I can't ask you for that," I refuse. "I can't even ask you guys for $500. How in the world do I get $75,000?" I ask, not wanting them to pay so much money for my mother's well being.

"We'll figure it out together, Tris," Zeke says.

"That's what friends are for," Christina butts in.

"I love you guys so much. Thank you.," I say. "I've saved about $45,000 in my bank account. So I just need $30,000. That's just great; $30,000 in one month. That's not fucking possible. And it can't be in two months because she would be dead by the time we get the money so we have to be a month early."

"I actually know a way," Zeke says.

"Then what is it?" I ask, not in the mood for suspense.

"Four is actually looking for an assistant, to replace his current one, Lauren," Zeke says.

" _Okay_ , but how is that going to help me get $35,000?" I ask, confused.

"Well, it pays $30,000 a month and we could raise the rest," Zeke says.

"Are you fucking serious? So that's…" I start doing the math in my head. "$7,500 a week! Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Of course. That man is the richest man on Earth. Well, how do I get in?" I ask, not wasting any time.

"Well, you have to impress him," Zeke says.

"You say that like it's an easy thing. Like impressing a billionaire is so easy," I say, rolling my eyes, not crying anymore. _Like could you be more specific?_

"Tris, you've got skills, and when you set your mind to a goal I know you will do anything to achieve it," Christina says.

"Well, then let's get this started." I know it will be hard to get the job, but nothing is too hard for me right now. For her, I'd do anything.

"Well, the application is on his company website and the interviews are happening tomorrow, I think. You'll have to check," Zeke says.

I quickly grab my laptop and type in his website. I click the tab that says _Jobs_ and I scroll through the listings and find one that says _Four's Assistant._ I read the job description which says: _Assist all of Four's needs. Tasks range: paperwork, running over files and other items, pitching ideas, and others. The application is attached below. An interview with Amar is required for this position. The interviews are on Monday, November 11th._

Wait Amar? Sounds familiar, I know Four mentioned it, but I feel as if….. Hmm, whatever.

I click on the application and see that it is _10 fucking pages_ of questions, and it's in the smallest font in the world. Fuck. _Tris, this is for your mother; you'll be okay._ I repeat this over and over in my head. I print out the application and Zeke hands me the stack of papers from my printer.

"Tris, do you need help answering these?" Zeke asks.

"You're kidding right?" I ask, causing Christina to laugh.

"What? I'm trying to help," Zeke defends.

"Zeke, this is my mother we're talking about. There is no fucking way I am going to let you answer the questions that can determine her future. Okay? I have to make this perfect."

"Okay, fine," Zeke says.

I start answering the questions while Zeke and Christina just watch T.V, staying at my house for support.

So many fucking questions. I swear.

"How's it coming along?" Christina asks two hours later.

" _It's just great_. I've done five pages, so about two more hours, I guess," I say pissed.

"Why is it taking so long? Let me see the questions," Christina says. "'What qualities do you have that you think makes you unique for this job?'" Christina reads the question I'm on right now aloud. "These questions are easy; just right a few sentences," she says, like it's no problem.

"This isn't just any job, Chris. It has to be perfect. I don't have another choice." I say. trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Sorry, Tris. I get it," she says apologetically.

"We'll go get you coffee," Zeke says.

"Thanks," I say.

* * *

"Here's the coffee. It's got two shots of espresso - just so you stay awake," Christina says, walking in with Zeke.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," I say, getting right back to work after accepting the coffee.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

" _Yes! I'm finished!_ " I exclaim. "Now, to check it over for mistakes. Yay." I say sarcastically. Zeke left an hour ago so only Christina is here.

"Woohoo, we're one step closer to victory!" she says. "I'm gonna head off to sleep."

"Goodnight, Chris. Thanks for the support," I say, appreciating her being here for me.

"No problem. You would do the same for me," she says, with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

I finish checking over my responses and finally head off to sleep, hoping I do well. If I don't get this job, I don't know what I'm going to do. I hope I make a good impression on Amar.

"Mom, I love you so much and I will find a way to fix this. Everything will be how it used to be. I promise with all my heart," I say to myself, letting out a few tears as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of the chapter :) Please keep favoriting and leaving reviews. Betareader: GerdyGertha**


	10. Chapter 10: The Interview

**Author's Note:** **Warning: My writing is really sucky in this chapter, because I don't know how to make my writing flow properly. :P Thanks for taking the time to write a review, because they really do make my day. SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED in TWO WEEKS I apologize.**

 **YAY we reached CHAPTER 10**

 _Chapter 10_

I wake up to Christina throwing clothes at my face.

"Oww, what the fuck, _Christina?_ " I groan.

"Girl, get up. You gotta dress to impress," she says as she walks away.

I look down at the clothes she threw at me and see a _very_ short, black skirt; a white tube top that accentuates my neck and boob; and then to finish it off there is a tight, black blazer.I take a shower and wash my hair with coconut scented shampoo. After that I tie my hair into a tight ponytail and make sure there are no free strands.

I look at myself in the mirror, and I think I look pretty decent for once - especially considering my work attire usually consists of workout clothes. The skirt is a little on the short side, but it'll do.

* * *

I reach Dauntless Enterprise and enter the tall building. I walk up to the front desk to check in, and I see Nita there. _Fuck my life_. No Tris, think about Mother, all good thoughts.

"Hi, Nita," I say, giving her my best fake smile. She has her boobs falling out of her blouse like usual.

" _Ugh_ , you again," she sneers. "Why are you here? I don't know why Four is being so friendly to you. You have zero curves, so he obviously is not dating you."

 _Calm Tris, calm. 1,2,3,4. Okay, I'm good._ "I'm scheduled for an interview with Amar at 10," I say, completely ignoring her comment.

"This way," She says, rolling her eyes. _Immature bitch._ I follow her up to the 49th floor, and she leads me into his office.

"Hi, I'm Amar. Nice to meet you, and you are?" Amar greets me. He is wearing a suit and tie. I am having trouble deciding whether he seems like a friendly guy, or if I am completely intimidated by him.

"My name is Beatrice, but please call me Tris," I say walking over to him and giving his hand a firm shake.

"You're Tris, huh? I have a heard a lot about you... more than you know," he says with a little chuckle. _Uhm what is he talking about?_

"Really? How?" I ask, confused. How does he know who I am? Did Four say something?

"You'll see. I don't have much time, so let's begin," he says, getting right to the point.

"Of course," I say as I take the seat he motions to across from him.

"What made you pick this job? For what I know you enjoyed working at your previous job," he says.

Hmm, how does he know that? He knows I work at Benefit Fitness, so he must know Tori. Oh my god, Tori has a husband, whose name starts with an-

"Mr. Wu! It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I say, figuring out who he is. I'm actually very happy to finally meet him. "Tori talks about you a lot, and I finally get the pleasure of meeting you."

"Same to you. Tori is quite fond of you. You might not know it but she thinks of you as her daughter," Amar says with a genuine smile on his face.

"I feel a motherly love for her as well. She was the only one who trusted me and believed in me." I blush. "So, I'm hoping she's said all good things?" _I really hope she doesn't complain about the few times I'm late._

"She has mentioned that you have attitude and can get sarcastic," _shit,_ "but I couldn't care less 'bout that. That pales in comparison to how many good things that have been said about you." _Thank you, Tori!_ "Let's start with why you applied for this job." he says, continuing his previous question.

"As you know, it's not because I hate my current job; I love working at Benefit Fitness, and I have a high position, too. However, to be truly honest, I'm in need of the money for, um, family problems, I guess," I say, staying strong. _Suck it up Tris, you're in a fucking interview._

"Let me guess, it's about your mother?" Amar asks knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm guessing she told you?" I ask. I am kind of pissed that Tori goes off telling people.

"She may have spilled the details in her sleep. How is Natalie now?" he asks in a professional voice while giving off a caring vibe.

"She... umm… doesn't have long before the cancer overtakes her. But, if I can get the money… I... I could, no, _will_ , pay for her lifesaving operation," I say, not wanting to lie to him and knowing that I can trust him.

"Tris, I'm so sorry," he says.

"It's okay. I'm still trying it deal with it," I laugh it off. _Dying inside_.

"Well, I don't think I have any more interview questions for you. I already know the answers to them. An email will be sent to you regarding if you got the job or not, as I still need Four's input. I hope the best for Natalie,"Amar says.

"Thanks, I do, too." I stand up to leave. "It was really nice finally getting to meet you."

"Same to you as well," Amar says. I'm almost out the door when Amar stops me by saying ."Is it true, you're any good at knife throwing?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe. What did Tori tell ya?" I ask, stopping to leaning against the door frame.

"Oh nothin', just the usual," he says, taunting me. "You up for a little game? Let's see if what Tori said is actually true," he challenges me.

"Hmm... I'll take you up on that offer," I say with a smile on my face. This is a good distraction from the dark place my thoughts were headed after talking about my mom. This dude is fucking awesome! This went way better than I imagined.

"Up to Four's gym we go," he says.

"Wait, he has a knife throwing room in his gym?" How come I never saw it?

"Yeah. It's hidden in the back," he says, amused by my surprised expression.

"What more can his office have?"

"A lot more that you don't know about; probably even things I don't know about."

We reach Four's office and he enters without knocking on the door. I follow him inside.

"Amar, I told you to knock on the door before you enter. Come on, Amar," Four complains without looking up from his gigantic computer. He's sitting on a overly large, black, rolling chair. His tuxedo shirt is unbuttoned at the top showing the defined muscles on his chest, and he has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tight shirt shows that he's muscular but lean. _Don't stare, stay professional, Tris. Don't blow up this job._

Four looks up from his paperwork and does a double take when he sees me standing quietly next to Amar. His gorgeous eyes scan me from head to toe, stopping at my short skirt. _There's nothing to stare at, so what is he scanning me for? Boobs? Curves? Well I've got none._ I subtly pull down my skirt, which shakes him out of his daze.

"Hey, Tris," Four says with a poker face. I can't tell whether he's happy to see me or not.

"Hey, jerk," I say, using the nickname I gave him from our previous, not so fun, encounters.

"I told you I was sorry about that."

"Mhm," I say, not really caring.

"So… Amar?" Four turns his attention towards Amar; most likely wondering why we barged into his office..

"You up for a little game?" Amar asks, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Um, sure. Let me just finish up here." Four says without asking him any questions. He types a few last words before getting up from his desk.

Four opens a secret door which enters in a completely different room equipped with punching bags, mats, and, sure enough, a knife throwing range. The whole place is like a professional training room. So effin rich, jesus. Did I mention that Dauntless Enterprise owns Apple, Samsung, Google, Instagram, Snapchat, other social platforms,Taco Bell, Subway, other fast foods, and many more other famous companies. Basically means that Four owns practically everything. I've heard that he could get your name on the back of everyone's iPhones in the whole world.

"Holy shit." The knife throwing range is state of the art. There are three targets with precise markings along the far wall, and a display case with different types of knifes locked inside to the side.

"So, Tris, you want to try or watch?" Four asks, not knowing that I've done this before. Amar stands there smirking then gives me a look that says " _Show him."_

Four goes up to the target to fix one that is slanted. Right as he repositions the target, I grab the knife from my the waistline of my skirt, which I've had ever since I left Chicago. I aim, inhale as I pull back and steady, and exhale as I release the knife. The knife speeds through the air, and Four's attention focuses completely on the knife speeding towards him. _Bamn!_ It hits dead center, immediately echoing the sound of a voice around the room saying, " _You hit the center ring! 10 points awarded to Player 1."_

 **Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it, sorry if the writing doesn't flow well. Please leave a review!**

 **Beta: GerdyGertha**

 **Author's Note:** **Beta: GerdyGertha ← SHE IS MY LIFE SAVIOR, if you haven't already check out her COMPLETE Erudite High story with over 60 chapters and the best FourTris moments.**

 **If you're reading this then can all of yall surprise my BetaReader by leaving her a review on** **Erudite High** **that says -"FourTrisBound sent us here." -:D It'd make my day if you do.**


	11. Chapter 11: Knife Throwin'

**AN: I am SO sorry for not updating for ages. I've been so busy and was on vacation over the holidays, and the place had no internet so I couldn't update. But I'm back :)**

 **BetaReader: GerdyGeretha~~~ You guys HAVE TO check out her new story its Amazing!**

 _Chapter 11_

 _Four's P.O.V_

Badass. Tris is a sexy, fucking badass.

"But, wait uhm, uehm, where'd you get the knife?" I don't know where to start because I'm still in shock.

"From here," she says, placing the knife back in her skirt, and then pulling it out again. Could she get any more badass?

"Smart," I say, not knowing what else to say without embarrassing myself. All while this happens, Amar stands there smirking. I'll get him back, _oh you just wait_.

"So, are we gonna play or not?" Tris asks, sounding bored. She's so cute...no sexy... _no_ badass. Hell, she's all three.

"Yeah, uhm okay let's start," I say, still in my daze. _Calm your horses Four, you're losing your cool_. I line up myself as Player 2 after grabbing a knife. Amar is Player 3, and also takes a knife.

"We'll have two rounds," I start. "First round: person with the lowest score after 3 shots each is out. Round 2: you have 2 shots each. First shot is blindfolded, second shot is backwards. Any questions?" I ask, hoping I got all the information out.

"Nope," Tris says confidently.

"Then let's start."

Tris inhales as she sets up her stance, and exhales as she aims and releases the knife. It's no surprise that it hits dead center, causing the intercom to go on again. Second shot… hits close to dead center and gets 9 points. Not too shabby - especially since these targets are very small, so the dead center is as big as the eraser of a pencil.

 _Player 1 has 19 points!_ The intercom echoes.

My turn. _Okay_. I spin the knife in my hand, and repeat my usual routine, which is very similar to Tris'. It hits dead center. Seconds turn, I hit dead center again.

"All up to you Amar," I say smirking.

"I'm still a bit rusty," Amar says.

"Oh stop complaining and just shoot chump," Tris says, rolling her eyes, but smiling. _She's funny too? More like sassy but jesus, amazing._

He throws and hits close to dead center, 9 points. Second shoot earns him 8 points..

 _Player 1 and 2 advance onto the second round. Player 3 has been eliminated._

"Can I just say that this sound system you have going on is fucking awesome," Tris says.

I give her my famous smirk and nod at her, causing her to smile back. Amar stands to the side urging us to continue. I don't care why Tris is here, but I'm ecstatic that she is. She's probably here because Tori sent her to give something to Amar.

 _Tris' P.O.V_

Four brings out two blindfolds, and hands one to me. I try to tie the blindfold around my eyes but completely fail.

"Need some help with that?" Four asks, chuckling.

"Yes," I say, also laughing. I can feel my cheeks getting warm, so I look down. I don't understand why this guy's smile makes me feel like butterflies are flying around in my stomach. Or maybe it's a tornado… it's difficult to tell sometimes.

I hand him the blindfold, and he gently lines up the blindfold with my eyes and then ties the two ends together around my head. For some reason, Four doesn't seem like one to be gentle, but he is.

Then he helps me line up at the line to shoot from by placing his hands on my waist and slightly pushing me onto the line. I feel a tingling sensation flow throughout my body heading straight to my center. _Think: dead puppies._ Okay, I'm good.

"Thanks," I say blushing, and hoping it doesn't show.

After a minute, he says, "Okay, let's start," letting me know that he is also blindfolded and positioned.

"You know this isn't fair, you know this throwing range really well and I just saw it today," I whine like a little child.

"Sorry?" He's not sorry at all.

I take my stance, try to imagine where the target is, and take my best shot. I hear it land on the target and wait for the speaker system to go off.

 _Player 1 has earned 8 points!_

Hmm, better than better than I thought. I take off my blindfold and now throw the knife backwards. This should go better, since I've done this before.

 _Player 1 has earned 10 points, earning them 18 points in total!_

"Better than Amar ever could. Amazing," Four comments.

"Thank you," I say, folding up the blindfold, and watching Four as he ties a blindfold around himself.

He throws the knife, and even before it lands I can tell it will hit the center. And it does.

"Woah," I blurt out.

He takes off the blindfold, and prepares himself to throw backwards. It hits close to dead center.

 _Ha!_

 _I beat Four, fangirling so hard right now. I Beat the great fucking Four, is this for real_

"You were pretty great too. Especially for someone who uses Tori's crappy shooting range to practice."

"It's not that bad," I defend Tori. I won't admit it, but his range makes hers looks like an eighteenth century dump.

"The target is made of cardboard and it's the size of a storage closet," he says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I know," I groan. I check my watch and see that it's 11:46 now. "Fuck, I have to go to Benefit Fitness. My shift started 15 minutes ago. Tori's gonna be mad."

"Head over there now, don't worry about Tori being mad, I'll take care of that," Amar assures me..

"Okay, thanks." I grab my belongings and starting to head out. "See you around Amar, Four." I turn to look at them both before heading out.

* * *

"Hey, Zeke," I say as I enter Benefit Fitness.

"Hey Tri-, _wait_ how was the interview?" Zeke asks.

"Can't talk... later," I say heading, basically running ,to the back room.

"Tori, I'm so sorry," I say as I reach the back room, and see Tori. I open my locker and grab out my gym/work clothes.

"About being late, or about not working here anymore and leaving me with these shits?" she asks, pointing outside.

"Fuck, I forgot," I say. "Can you ask Amar, who I JUST found out was your husband, because I'm not really in the mood to become emotional again.

"Oh Tris, I was just joking. He texted me, and told me everything," she says. "Tris, love, I could've gotten you a raise if you asked,"

"A raise that would get me $30,000 in one month? Tori I could never fucking ask you for that. You mean way too much to me to ask you for more money. Even if I get $30,000 I am taking $45,000 out of my savings, which I would have to earn back in case if anything happens," I say tearing up _again._.

"Tris, I might not have the money, but I know you'll be able to get the money. Don't worry about this job. IF you get the spot at Dauntless Enterprise, just remember to stop by and visit," Tori says, walking towards me with her arms extended for a hug.

"Of course," I say, meeting her hug halfway.

"I love you, Tris."

"Love you, too." I say, smiling. Things are finally looking up, now I just need the job.

* * *

After a phone call with my mom, I don't know how to feel. She didn't tell Caleb, knowing he doesn't have a job nor time for this situation. I told her about my plan of raising money and she said Dad is also going to chip in some money.

"Hey, Tris. Let's head out," Zeke suggests, seeing my dazed face.

"Yeah, sure. Where to? My place?" I ask, wanting to spend some time with Zeke.

"Four's?" Zeke asks.

"Oh come on," I say. "I just saw him a few hours ago." But still want to see him again. _Please keep encouraging me to go._

"I know you want to see him. Let's go." _Yes. YES!_ "It'll help you get the job if he likes you."

"Fine, and it's not because I like him," I say to make sure he doesn't get any hints.

We start chatting and walking to Four's house. I love how Zeke can always brighten up my day when I'm down. A great friend I've got.

* * *

 _Four's P.O.V_

"Hey Four, I've got news on your assistant position." Amar enters my office. It's been a few hours since Tris was here.

"Oh god, I hope it was a good idea having an assistant. Didn't work out so great last time," I say to Amar, hoping that there are better people this time; ones that don't keep flirting with me, and will do what I tell them to do.

"Trust there are better people this time, by better people I mean one person I have in mind," Amar says smirking.

"You interviewed thousands... and only have 1 person you like?" I say, my voice getting louder.

"Here are 3 I picked out, but I'm leaning on one more than the other. Your choice." He hands me a large folder with the files of the people who want the position.

"Which one you leaning on?" I ask, opening the file.

"You decide. I'm not gonna influence your decision. I have all my comments written down next to their profile," Amar says, before he walks out.

I sit down at my desk and examine the three profiles. Each one is decent but have something bad about them. First person: Molly Atwood. I scan through her file and make Pros and Cons in my head. Pros: Determined, hard-working. Cons: mean, rude. _Yeah Nope._

Second Person: Edward Evans. Pros: Smart and intelligent. Cons: Not very social. _Decent, sounds fine._ I place the file to the side.

Last one, this better be good. Tris Prior. _Wait what._ Does she really want this job? Fuck yeah! Pros: Brave, Intelligent, Determined, Strong, Nice, Hard-working. Comments from Amar: Haha Four you got yourself a pretty girl here ;) A strong ass one too. _Wow Amar, real professional._ Cons: Can be shy. _Doesn't seem shy to me._ Only con I have is one word. Distracting. Definitely picking her.

I get ready to leave and stop by Amar's office. "I've got a decision."

" _Please be Tris,_ " I think I hear him whisper.

"It's Tris," I say.

"Wise decision young man, wise. Just watch out; she might want to get in your pants," he says jokingly. _I hope she does._ _Wouldn't mind that at all._ "I personally would pick Tris also. She's something."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she…" I say as I walk out the door.

 **Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Plz leave a review and if you left a review last chapter I just want to say they make my day and I really appreciated it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Collide

Chapter 12

 _Four's P.O.V_

I reach home, and wave to George, my "gatekeeper." It's kind of alarming how many people have attempted to burglarize my home, but George doesn't let anything get past him.

I unlock my door to see Zeke and Tris sitting on my couch chatting and laughing. _Okay, so Tris is here. Processing..1..2..3._ Tris is here. The girl who is going to be my new assistant is here. _Alright then._

I notice that she has changed into different clothes: a pair of jean shorts and a black flowy, tank top that says _Be Brave_ , and reveals her perfect, creamy shoulders.

"Hey, Four," Zeke says, breaking my daze and making Tris look up at me.

"Hey..Zeke..Tris," I say nodding at Zeke and acknowledging Tris. "I'll be right back, just going to freshen up," I tell them, not asking why Tris is here.

* * *

"What the fuck, Tris?" I hear Zeke curse. I walk downstairs and see Zeke is drenched with water. _Oh lord, what did Zeke do now?_

Tris just stands there with her arms crossed making her boobs pop out and look bigger. _No Four, don't go there._

"Four. Oops, I am _so sorry_ about the water. Shit," she says embarrassed and looking down at the soaked rug.

"No worries." I crack up at Zeke's appearance. "Anything to see that expression on Zeke."

"You guys are the fucking devils." Zeke yells as he runs upstairs to his room like a little kid. I wonder what he did to Tris.

"You're probably wondering why I did that," Tris says reading my mind.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure there's a valid reason. I mean, it's Zeke. Let me guess, some type of sexual insult?"

"Yeah something like that," she says, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Hey, do you want to walk along the boardwalk?" I ask, hoping to tell her along the way that she got her job.

"Sure," she says with a smile.

 _Tris' P.O.V_

"Amar said that Four makes the final decision, so it's not up to him anymore. All I can do is hope Amar says good things about me," I explain to Zeke.

"Well there is a way to get Four to, you know, find you appealing," Zeke says, lifting his eyebrows in quick succession.

"Now what would that be?" I ask, a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"You have to seduce Four," Zeke states as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Before I know it, I take the glass of water I'm holding and throw the water at Zeke full force; the water perfectly lands on top of Zeke, completely soaking him.

"What the fuck, ZEKE?! You're talking about your _friend_ here!" I shout. I know I may have over reacted, but come on, seducing Four? Unprofessional, and there's _no way_ he'd be comfortable with that.

* * *

"I figured out why you were at my office today." Four starts. _Damn it!_ I didn't want to talk about this. He's gonna let me down on the job isn't he? _Have hope, Tris._ "So the _Four's Assistant_ caught your eye didn't it?"

"Yeah… it's complicated. I truly love working at Benefit Fitness, so don't think I quit that job because I didn't like it. If I have to be honest, I really need the money right now. Believe it or not, I-" I try to hastily explain. At this point we've stopped walking and I'm staring out into the depths of the never ending ocean, watching the waves crash along the beach, soothing me.

"Tris-" Four interrupts.

"Yeah?" I ask. My mind automatically goes to the worst case scenario. He's going to tell me I didn't get it. He's going to ask why the hell I thought _I_ would be qualified for a job like this. I need to find another means to get my mom the money. God, I am so stupid to think I even had a chance! Now she is going to… God and it's all my fault. I know my breathing is heavy, and it's probably making my face turn red. All I want to do is get up and run away from him. Maybe I'll give myself to the sea.

"You got the job, Amar and I discussed it. You're gonna be allright, Tris," he says with a little chuckle at the end, surely watching my panic play out on my face _Wait, what did he just say?_

" _Ooh!_ Holy shit!" I blurt. His words slam into me like bus. The bst bus. There's no way... he's lying. Did he give me the job out of pity, because if he did I swear I _will_.. Wait no, he doesn't even know about my mom. I'm so stupid.

"I was going to contact you, but since you're here…" Four says in his deep, sexy voice, then putting on a smirk.

 _Breathe… 1, 2, 3._ Holy shit! Mom's gonna be okay?!

"It'd be great if you could start tomorrow? I need all the help I can get," Four explains.

"Ye-yeah! Of course!" I over excitedly respond. This is unbelievable. "Thank you, so much Four. You won't regret this, I promise!"

"I better not, my last decision... well, let's just say it didn't end too great."

We silently walk to the end of the pier in quiet peace, a huge grin still on my face. The light breeze bringing in the salty smell of the ocean, the waves causing the mist to fill the air and hit my skin. Its starting to get dark, but the moonlight and Four's mansion nicely light up the beach. I sit down at the edge of the dock, my feet hanging just over the water.

"Tris?" Four asks, as he sits down next to me.

"Mmhm?"

"What was the scar on your thigh the other day?" Four asks with some hesitation.

"Oh, nothing, just from a little accident when I was a kid." I really want to trust him, and I don't want him to worry, but can't get the strength to open that door yet.

"Tris… I know you're lying. I have a little guess about how you got it, though."

"You do?" I ask. _How does he know?_ He sits up straighter, and starts taking off his shirt. I watch as the fabric lifts away and gives me a perfect show of his tan abs. He turns slightly so that his back is to me. An intricate tattoo, done completely in thick black ink, covers his entire back. The design is flames and 4 symbols, and it's incredible. I look closer, beyond the ink, and see… the all too familiar belt scars.

"Four...I…" I stutter, not knowing what to say. I trace the long pink scars, covering his entire back. He slowly turns back around to face me.

He shakes his head and offers me a small, forced smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "It's okay." All I can do is give him a weak nod. I know exactly what he means. 'It's okay' because that's all it can be now. "Can I see?" he asks gently, gesturing at my thighs.

I give a hesitant nod, and he places his hand on my thigh tracing the two scars on my upper left thigh. They match his almost exactly in their pink color and elongated shape.. Electricity shoots through my leg spreading warmth all over from his gentle touch. I barely feel his fingers across my skin, but I watch them trace my scars. I stare into his eyes and see pain and strength fighting for dominance in the dark blue of his eyes.

He doesn't say anything, and instead places his other hand on my cheek. My breathing is heavy as he slowly inches his face closer to me. Before I have time to realize that we are so close we are breathing the same air, I place my hands around his neck and his lips collide with mine. It's soft and gentle, passionate and sweet. My hands drift up into his hair, and I pull gently at his roots. It releases a small and gentle groan from him, which causes wetness to pool down below. His tongue finds mine and I let him take control. He earns a small moan from me, and it spurs him on. I pull away for a breath, and he rests his forehead on mine.

 _He likes me back._ I smile and bite my lip, and he smiles back with his perfect white teeth.

 _Four's P.O.V_

"Tris, will you go out with me?" I ask, hoping for the best. I have never kissed anyone like this before. Kissing other girls was always a means to end. But kissing Tris? Fuck, I could do it all day.

"Yes, yes , and yes!" She breathes out, forcefully attacking my lips. _Fuck, this is awesome!_ I relish the feeling, and I hear her let out a small moan. _Damn!_ Her hands snake around my back and I lift her up and onto my lap, the previous position getting uncomfortable. She lightly presses down onto my lap. I think she wants to feel how much I want her and I know I satisfy. I rest my hand on her perfect ass. hitching her leg up slightly.

The ocean breeze whips her hair in small little waves against my face. I pull away and she turns around, leaning into me. My hands inch their way around her waist, holding on. I place my head on her shoulder, and give her a small kiss on her soft neck, making her lean further into me.

She stares out into the ocean, while I stare at her, still relishing what just happened, and not wanting this moment to end. I can see a smile on her lips, which is undoubtedly mirrored on my face.

Neither of us question each other's scars. Instead, we sit in the silence. She'll tell me when she's ready, and I'll tell her when I am, too.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter! The beginning is a little weak, but I hope you guys liked the end ;)**

 **Beta: GerdyGertha :) SOrry I didn't update in a while. School is harsh and FINALS IS THIS WEEK. So "pray for FourTrisBound"**


	13. Chapter 13: Work

Chapter 13

Tris' P.O.V

 _I just kissed a multi-billionaire. Swoon._

* * *

The next morning I wake up to my alarm playing the song "Closer" by Halsey, _ahh the feels._ With a smile on my face, I get up and reach Dauntless Enterprise, all before the clock hits 6:00 am, as requested by the _one and only_ Four.

Mmm... Four. I haven't ever been this happy since I first found out about my mom's breast cancer, _two years._ Oh god those two _awful_ years, heading into bed with tears, masking the pain, covering my scars. _Screw Peter and Breast Cancer._ Thankfully I got to meet Tori and Christina, the ones who got me up onto my feet, unmasking my true potential.

Peter… Peter was my boyfriend throughout college, he was sweet, loving, and caring at first. He took me out on sweet little dates, and surprised me with beautiful flowers, poems, and all the cheesy _lovey-dovey_ crap. We had been dating for 3 years then, and he wanted a little more, he knew I wasn't ready and said he would wait forever as long as he me. _Fucking bullshit._ Then something changed in him, in senior year of college he made some new friends and changed. Completely.

* * *

I arrive at Four's office, through the back entrance, slightly worried about our current situation. Many if not all, know about his strict no dating co-workers policy. But it's one of the reason his company has become so large, due to absolute, no distractions. _Fuck._

"Hey Tris." I jump, startled by his sudden presence.

"Hey." I say giving an awkward wave. _God what's wrong with me._

"I have your first assignment ready, I want it to be completed and on my desk by noon today, no exceptions." He demands in his strict Four tone. Then dropping a stack of papers and files into my arms.

"Your office is over there in the right corner, you have access to the mac desktop computer, and the instructions for your task is written in the files." He says then heads straight to his office, slamming the door behind him.

 _Jerk,_ I murmur to myself, he was being so nice to me before, wonder who spit in his morning coffee. I walk over to my new office hidden in the corner and look around, my eyes land on the crystal clear glass wall to my right, with breathtaking views of the city and then ocean to the left, the ocean still looking gloomy in the early morning weather.

I get situated on the comfy white leather chair, and get started on reading the files. _Oh_ , so this is what the file Tori gave me to deliver to Four was about. Tori wants to form a partnership with Dauntless Enterprise for Benefit Fitness, to take Benefit Fitness to the next level, a worldwide chain.

Also attached to the folder is a brief page covering lunch breaks, normal breaks, work policies and rules, etc.

I work on typing up the all the notes on and about the project, as well as, type up important details from the pre-recorded meeting audio.

As I complete the last of my notes, I see the clock strike 11:59. Damn that was close... _File...Print._

I place the neat stack of notes into a manilla folder. I walk up to his desk and see his hand ruffling through his hair. His tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned, his abs peeking through the fabric. Yikes, he looks stressed… and _hot._ Stay professional Tris, he is just your boss at work, nothing else.

I place the folder on his desk and he looks up from his computer, a little grin appearing.

"Hey Four, got the notes done as requested." I say spotting him a smile.

"Nice. Did you want to take your lunch break now? I was just going to go make some pasta in the kitchen, you should tag along." _Ahh._ Someone had a change of heart, kinda liked intimidating Four though.

"I'd be honored." My grin now reaching my ears.

* * *

I watch as prepares the pasta, his muscles rippling against his shirt. I watch as his tie almost catches on fire, but he is quick to move away from the burner.

"Here let me get that." I say heading over to him, my hand wrapping around his neck as I loosen the tie further and pull it off him.

"Thanks." His face only a few inches away from my face. "Oh fuck it, we're on break." He says before slamming his lips onto mine, startling me. His lips move against mine in perfect sync. His tongue slides against my lips begging for access. Of course I oblige, parting my lips. His tongue massages mine, erupting a soft moan from me.

We pull away, catching our breaths, while he catches a few sweet pecks on my cheeks. "Mmm. I love doing that." Four says his lips still glistening from our make-out session.

I feel my cheeks heat up in response. "You seemed stressed earlier, did something happen?" I say my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Just some work stuff. Plus I'm always come off as intimidating to my new employees, have to keep them in check. But I think you'll take care of yourself just fine."

"Well… I have to say intimidating Four is kinda sexy… I might get distracted." I banter.

"Yeah you think so? Maybe you should keep it in your panties, at least until your lunch breaks that is." He winks, then throwing me over his shoulder and ruffling my hair.

"Put me down! I think the pasta is ready." I say changing the topic, getting distracted by the delicious aroma of herbs.

"We'll continue this later," He teases.

We spend the next 30 minutes devouring our food and talking just about anything. Our conversations flow easily and he's always making me laugh. These next few months are going to be great.

* * *

Four P.O.V

"So, I was wondering are you free Friday night?" I ask as we finish up our lunch.

"Yeah, I think so. How come?" I saw with a wink, knowing where this conversation is going.

"Thought we'd go on our first date." He says seeming nervous?

"I'd love to. Who knew The Four would every be my… _boyfriend._ " Hmm. I like the sound of that.

"And who knew I would ever meet a girl as special as you… strong, sweet, caring… the list goes on."

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I truly apologize, I will try my best to update soon. I had pre-written 5 full and long chapters but someone had hacked into my google drive and everything was deleted including my school files yay! Happy Winter! 


End file.
